Orlesian Murder Mystery Entry
by Scripticist27
Summary: My entry for a past competition on DragonAgeWikia. Featuring OC's.


The fiery sun spun high in the sky, casting its heat down upon all Thedas, or at least this little corner of Orlais. The forest trees wafted lazily in the summer breeze, bird song chanted from every corner, all was calm.

Kellor ran amongst the trees effortlessly, barley making a sound. He knew his target would be passing by a clearing soon, weeks of planning and information gathering had told him of the targets activities. Today would be his weekly hunt, but today he would be the hunted.

A minor noble, owning some manor and a forest in the Arbor Wilds, had made the mistake of double crossing the Coterie. For that there really is only one punishment. He wasn't exactly sure of the details, but Kellor knew enough that he had to die.

Kellor found himself at the foot of a large tree, the perfect vantage point to take down his target. In one swoop, he launched into the air grasping a low hanging branch, not wasting a breath before moving higher. Soon he was ready, drawing his crossbow, Kellor waited.

He didn't need to wait long, within minutes he heard the trot of hooves and the deep chatter of men. Something in Orlesian, Keller didn't understand it, one voice droned on for a while, to be replied by the forced laughter of his companions. Kellor listened intently, visualising their path.

A sudden rustle of leaves and branches silenced the men, and the unmistakable sound of running tore at the peaceful scene. One of the men shouted and they gave chase, they had found their prey.

The sounds of the hunt came closer, Kellor took aim in their direction. Moments from the kill, finger on the trigger.

Something stumbled out from a bush, the groups prey, not a boar or hare, an elf, a woman. Kellor furrowed his brow, this womans appearance surprised him. She fell to the floor, hissing and holding her ankle.

The hunting party strode into view and promptly surrounded her. His target was clear, a man adorned in purple and gold finery, much too frivolous for hunting, rode his horse with the air of superiority over all else. His companions meanwhile looked filthy in comparison.

The noble muttered something to the elf with an evil sneer. The elven woman pleaded to the noble in an odd language, presumably elven. Whatever she said had no effect on the noble, as he promptly shouted to his guards and signaled towards the elf. They moved towards her, as she cowered before them.

Seven years of working with, and killing, lowlife told Kellor that whatever these men wanted, it wasn't good. He holstered his crossbow and leapt from the tree, drawing his silver daggers as he fell. Just as one of the men made to grab the woman, Kellor flew past him, slicing as he went. The Orlesian fell to the ground, a fountain of blood spewing from his neck.

The others were frozen with shock, but not for long. The remaining crony had dismounted and drew his sword. Kellor ran at him and as the Orlesian made to slash across Kellor's chest, he rolled and cut across his knees. He roared in pain, Kellor turned round and put a hand over his mouth, and a blade through his neck.

The noble looked terrified as Kellor turned his attention to him, his guards now dead. A sudden shout from behind him turned Kellor's head. The elven woman had shouted something he couldn't understand. Turning back to his foe, Kellor saw the noble fleeing on his horse.

Kellor drew his crossbow and fired quickly, too quickly. The bolt soared through the air and imbedded itself in a tree just a yard away from its target. There was no time to reload, the horse faded from view, and the sound of hooves vanished.

Kellor cursed under his breath and turned to face the elf, she lay there, frozen with fear. Kellor probably saved her life, yet she may have just killed him. Chuckling to himself in spite of his predicament, Kellor walked over to her. She recoiled from him as he tended to her ankle. Once it was done, he motioned to her to get away from the place.

She stared at him with an odd expression of curiosity. Then she walked up to him and took his hand, and smiled. Her "Thank you" extracted a smile from Kellor, who felt slightly happier, on his way back to Kirkwall.


End file.
